Winter is coming
by Opressor
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the one he trusted the most. Accused of things he didn't do, he leaves. He becomes Winter, the strongest guardian of Chaos and Order. Olympus once again needs his help, but will he have the heart to help?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was staring at the world right now. I looked at everything. The temperature was cold. I was staring and I saw as everything moved around me. I felt a voice in my mind say _Percy, come to my palace. _It was Chaos. I didn't wait any longer. My wings begna to flap. They were ink-black. They had streaks of gold in them and the tips were ice blue. They were 20 feet from one end to the other and they had black hooks at the rims. I had gained this when I became one of Chaos,'s assassins and protectors, in other word, Guardians. I was known as Winter. The first season. I was in the air now. I flapped as hard as I could and I flew so fast, I broke the sound barrier. In a few seconds, I was standing in Helix. I landed on the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, ice was formed. I made my way to Chaos's palace. I reached there in a few minutes. I knocked on the door. It opened and I made my way inside. I saw that Chaos was sitting on a throne and so were all of the primordials. Even Ouranos was here. I made my way to the center. I saw as all of the primordials stared at me. 'So this is him', I heard Aether say. I stared at him and as he saw my ice cold eyes, he cowered. 'Percy, I have some news to give you', said Chaos. I nodded. 'I am told to announce my heir'. Again, I nodded. 'I have seen you in action, and we the council have decided to make you the heir and our champion'. I was shocked, but I kept my composure the same. I saw as the primordials got off their thrones. Chaos then said,'Do you accept?'. I looked at her and said,'Of course'. She hugged me. All of the primordials, except Order and Chaos, bought out their hands. They each said something and their hands glowed. Suddenly, I felt so much power flow through my body. Order and Chaos then stepped up and came up to me. Order and Chaos did the same as the other primordials, but this time, I felt much more power flow into me. I looked at myself. I was already muscular, but now, I was even more. Chaos said,'With this blessing, you will have reactions faster than anyone'.

Order then said,'You now hold 3 times as much power as the entire primordial council, if we were to make you a primordial, your power would be multiplied by 4, so use this power wisely'. I nodded. I couldn't believe this. I looked at my wings, instead of having gold, I now had purple streaks. I had somehow created a new rank. Purple is the sacred colour of Order and Chaos. I knew that this meant that all of the other seasons had been promoted. I felt happy. Chaos then said,'Come with me'. I nodded and followed her. We arrived in her personal room. She looked at the wall were there was armour and 2 swords. I looked at Chaos. She said,'My father had given these to me, she said that when a worthy owner came, they would be able to wield these'. She stepped aside. She wanted me to try. I made my way there. I grabbed the armour gently. I strapped the armour on slowly. The armour was practically weightless. I then looked at the swords. They were purple. I slowly picked them up, and they were both perfectly balanced. I could see that Chaos was shocked. I slashed at the air. I could see that they were sharp and they were slick. This meant it would help me slash faster. I was really happy. Chaos then said,'Well, then get out'. I nodded and made my way out. I opened the door to the palace and flew out. I flapped my wings hard and I appeared back where I was, Mount McKinley. I looked around and saw a wind spirit. I whistled and it came running to me.

'Inform the spirits of my rise to the heir of Chaos and Order', I informed it. I saw a lake that was almost frozen. I flew there. I saw as the water spirit bowed at me. 'To what do I owe the pleasure', said a female spirit. I said,'Inform all of the water spirits of my rise to the heir of Chaos and Order'. She nodded and headed towards the middle of the lake. She held her hand to her head and emitted a message to the all of the other water spirits in the world. I felt happy.

**Olympus**

Third Person POV

The throne room was in Chaos. The gods were talking over each other. Zeus slammed his master bolt at the ground. Everyone stopped talking immediately. 'Now, we can properly discuss our problem', he said. Everyone nodded. Poseidon said,'We need to fight the remaining Titans, they have somehow grown very powerful'. I nodded. Suddenly, the throne room darkened. A voice said _Olympians, I am Chaos, co-creator of the universe. I know what has caused the Titans to become so powerful. The primordial Ouranos has once again been resurrected and this has caused the Titans to become so powerful. _'What do you mean, once again resurrected, didn't Ouranos fade?', asked Aphrodite. _Primordials cannot fade, we are resurrected by our power source, as long as it remains, we resurrect. _Aphrodite nodded. _I will send my 4 guardians, but be wary, my strongest guardian has become my heir, he hates you Olympians and he is my assassin, so do not piss him off, also, the forces of the Titans will be strong enough to take over Camp Olympus in a year or so. _And with that, she disappeared. 'Well, at least we have help', thought Zeus. He disappeared in a flash to tell the residents of camp Olympus a talk about what was going to happen, amd what we were going to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV (Spring)

I was in Sumatra. I was waiting for Chaos. She said she had news for me. I felt something change. I wasn't sure what. I looked at my wings. They were still green but the had silver streaks in them, instead, they had gold streaks in them. I was confused. I turned around and I saw I was face to face with Chaos. 'You noticed huh, don;t worry he is alright', she said. I sighed in relief. Winter was the strongest of us, well, I knew this from what Chaos had told us. I liked being spring as it meant I was surrounded by nature. My mother was Freya which meant I inherited her beauty but because my uncle was the god of nature, I had a fondness of nature. 'What happened to him', I asked. Chaos stared at me and said,'He has proven to be very useful to me and primordial council for the past 7 centuries, so we rewarded him, we made him the heir to the universe'. I was shocked. He had been with Chaos for 7 centuries. I had only been here for 1 century. Being one of the guardians meant that we had immortality, but we weren't gods. I nodded. She said,'I am going to have a mission for you in a year or so, you must go to Camp Olympus'. I nodded. I had never been there so I didn't mind. Chaos then said,'Winter has now control over everything, he is the most powerful being in the universe, so when you meet him, be careful'. When she finished saying that, she disappeared. I pondered on this though for a while. I tried so hard, but I didn't understand why Chaos and Order had made Winter the heir. I decided to rest and carry on tomorrow.

Liam's POV (Autumn)

I was staring at Sweden. I spend most of my year here as it is autumn most of the year. I only change once a year and go to some country in the South of Africa. I looked at the mountains and saw that every tree was pretty much leafless. I looked at the devastation the cold caused. Being a son of Osiris meant that I was not afraid of the cold and the devastation it caused. I had spent almost a century here. I looked at my wings, they were still orange but there was something different. They had silver streaks in them. I was shocked. I turned around and saw that Chaos was in front of me. I sighed. She looked at me and said,'They are both okay, Winter just got promoted to the heir of the universe, that's all'. I felt my body relax. I then saw as Chaos eyed me. She said,'Autumn, there will be a mission for you in a year or so, you will aid Camp Olympus in a war against the Titans'. I nodded. 'You will be going with all of the others,and be careful around Winter, he does not like the place', she said. I nodded. Why did all of us have to go. Chaos disappeared in purple fog. I looked at the place I spent most of my year. I then continued my normal work.

Linda's POV (Summer)

I was currently in Ethiopia. I had spent most of my time looking at how different things were in each country. I radiated heat. Being a daughter of Apollo had its effects. I loved being in hot places. I looked at the people as they traded their food and many other things. I felt a change form in me. I didn't know what. I looked at myself to see if I could spot any differences. I spent the next 15 minutes searching my body. I finally found what it was. My wings were no longer just red, they had some streaks of copper in them. I was unsure of what happened. I was thinking about this for a while, until I found myself looking at Chaos, straight in her eyes. She looked at me. She said,'Winter has been promoted, he is now the heir of the universe'. I was shocked. Everyone knew that winter was the strongest of us and had a lot more experience. I was shocked that I did not realise that I wasn't breathing. I released my breath and took in a deep gulp of air. I thought about what was happening. Chaos then said,'You will be going to Camp Olympus to aid in the war against the Titans with all of the others'. I nodded. A mission for all of us together. That was very unusual. Usually, if there were any hard missions, Chaos got Winter to do them. I was pondering on this for so long, that I did not notice that Chaos had left.

6 months later

Percy's POV

I was in my domain practising my new powers. So far, I could stop time, enlarge shadows and much more. The only one I could not master were creating things and destroying them. I was with Chaos and Order who were teaching me how to master my power. Chaos said,'When you want to destroy something, you focus on it and imagine it becoming small particles'. I concentrated. There was a table in front of me. I concentrated on it and imagined it becoming small particles. I opened my eyes and saw that I had done it. Chaos clapped and Order patted me on the back. Order then said,'To create something, you just imagine particles forming what you want'. I concentrated on the particles and formed a table. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a table there. I saw as Order clapped me on the back. Chaos looks at me and says,'We have some news to tell you, you are not going to like it'. I nodd. She says,'We are going to send you to a mission in 3 months'. I nodd, that isn't so bad. Then she says,'We need you to aid the Olympians in war against the Titans'. I felt anger in my body. I wasn't going to go back. I said,'No'. Order then said,'Percy, we need you to go, the others are not experienced enough to handle it on their own'. I thought for a few minutes. Then nodded. Chaos breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later

Camp Olympus

Annabeth's POV

I was getting ready for battle. There was an army headed this way. It was being led by Atlas I was waiting for Derek. He had my sword. He came in and quickly handed it to me. I then looked at the hill where we would be able to finally get a view of the army. I saw as there were 12 flashed. Zeus was the first to speak and said,'There are over 100,000 thousand monsters, we have to help them. 'But the ancient laws', said Poseidon. I was shocked, there was 100,000 monsters. We were not prepared for this. It was obvious neither were the gods from the look of concern on their faces. I looked as they all nodded. The army of demigods moved forward towards the hill. We saw there was a huge army there. I gulped. The army was immense. I looked at Derek and saw that he had a look of fear on his face as well. Atlas shouted,'Do you surrender?'. Zeus shouted 'Never'. Just as he was about to charge, a bright light appeared. The gods were cowering at the sight and so were some of the monsters. We saw as the feminine figure with wings landed. She looked at the monsters and charged. She moved with the speed of light and killed 100 monsters in a minute. I was shocked. I am sure that was impossible.

The leaves on the trees dropped all of a sudden. A figure appeared in the battlefield. He looked at the army of monsters. He had orange wings. He was muscular and had a sense of death radiating from him. He was concentrating on the female figure who was killing monsters. Then after a few seconds, he charged. There came another figure, and this time, the trees blossomed. This figure had green leaves. She seemed to have a connection to nature. This figure had gold streak on her wings. I looked at the other figures, and I could tell this represented their rank. The figure charged at the army. I was shocked. The figures were destroying the army. Still, only a quarter of the army had been taken over. Suddenly, the sky darkened and it became very cold. A lightning hit the ground and a figure was there kneeling. He looked at Atlas. He had ice cold eyes. His eyes glowed. He had the largest wings. His were around 20 feet from tip. He had black wings and had blue tips. They were really beautiful but this one also had hooks on its rims. He flew up to the air. He looked at the monsters. They were rushing but suddenly stopped. They bowed and disappeared.

Everyone was shocked. The figure looked at Atlas. He said,'Atlas, you are going to wish you never left the sky'. He said it with such venom in his voice that Atlas flinched. He then looked at the sky and suddenly, he had armour on him with 2 swords in his hand. I blinked and saw that the figure was behind Atlas. He sheathed his swords and as soon as he did that, Atlas fell. He was clutching his side. He was bleeding a lot. The figure grabbed Atlas and threw him up. As Atlas was coming down, that figure kicked him. Atlas flew through the air and disappeared in the direction of the sky. The figure stared at the other three figures. He then made his way away from camp. He looked at the lake. He headed over to it. As soon as he neared it, the lake froze. He stepped on the ice. He smashed his hands to the ice, and a large castle appeared. He headed inside like nothing had happened. He made his armour disappear.

2 hours later.

The figure emerged from the palace. He looked at the ground and it engulfed him. He appeared at the hill. He then strode forward. He had black armour on. Wherever he stepped, froze, became encased in ice. He was obviously the most powerful of the figures. He made his way to camp. As soon as he entered, the other 3 figures emerged. They were staring at him. He said,'So, you 3 are the recruits he chose, use your responsibility well'. The other 3 figures stared at him before bowing. He nodded and they rose. The Olympian council had remained as they wanted to know the introduction of who the figures were. Zeus came forward and said,'Guardians, we are grateful for your help'.

Poseidon then said,'If you do not mind, can you introduce yourselves'. The figures nodded. The figure with red wings came forward and said,'I am Summer, I am known as Lady of Heat and I am the fourth strongest among the Guardians'. He stepped back and this time, the figure with orange wings came forward. He said,'I am Autumn, I am know as Lord of Death and I am the third strongest among the Guardians'. He stepped back. The figure with green wings stepped forward. She said,'I am Spring, also known as Lady of Wilderness, Kindness and Beauty, I am the second strongest among the Guardians'. She stepped back. The figure with black wings stepped forward. He said,'I am Winter, Lord of Ice, Sky, Seas, Liquids, Monsters, Underworld, Earth and many more, I am the strongest being in the universe and am the heir of Chaos and Order, along with that, I am the leader'. Zeus was immediately outraged. He shouted at him, 'How dare you call yourself the Lord of Sky, that is my domain'. The figure smirked. He said,'Let us see, I will allow you to try and summon an eagle from the air'. Zeus did. He tried to call for obviously an eagle as they were his sacred animal. After what seemed to be a minute, he stopped. He looked around and saw that there were no creatures. Then Winter said,'Now, my turn, I will summon my 3 sacred animals'. He touched the ground. In a few seconds, we heard a bird call.

We heard 4 noises. I looked around. I tried to see where the noises were coming from. I heard a bird call. I looked at the sky and saw a blue figure in the sky. As it came closer, I saw it was a phoenix. Instead of it being red, it was blue, and it radiated cold. Then the ground shook. I looked around and saw as the ground split. A black jaguar appeared. It stepped on the ground and the ground shook. I then looked as shadows enlarged. I saw as a wolf emerged, covered in black flame. It radiated death and was 3 times the size of a large hellhound. Then, a massive wave came this way. As it reached Winter, it became smaller and became a saltwater crocodile, but this one was twice the size of normal ones. It was blue and was covered in a red liquid. I was shocked. He had a phoenix, jaguar, wolf and saltwater crocodile. He then looked at the others. They nodded. The green one touched a tree and we heard a roar. We saw as a bear and a leopard emerged into view. Then the one with orange wings touched the ground and a fox emerged from the trees. The one with red wings then forward, he looked at the sky and soon, a light emerged from the sky. As it landed, I saw it was a lion. I was shocked. They all had creatures. Then Winter's animals formed a line. The other creatures formed a triangle and bowed to the other animals. Winter looked at each of the animals. He nodded. The creatures disappeared, all except the phoenix and jaguar. Winter looked at his saltwater crocodile and wolf and said,'Guard my palace'. The bowex an ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I looked as my sacred animals went away. I really liked my jaguar and phoenix. They were my 2 first creatures. I got my wolf on my 3rd century as a guardian. I got my saltwater crocodile on my 6th century as guardian. I really liked both of them, but as i spent most of my time with Alpha and Omega, I loved them the most. My phoenix is called Omega and my jaguar is called Alpha. I looked at them both. I named my saltwater crocodile Theta and the wolf Omicron. I looked at Omega. I held my hand out, and created some food for both of them. I gave Omega ice and Alpha some of the ground up earth that Gaea had given me. I looked at them both with pride. I saw as an Olympian tried to approach me. Both of them immediately tensed. They stopped eating and looked at who it was. Poseidon. Omega flew to the air and Alpha stamped on the ground. Immediately, the temperature became cold and the ground shook. Poseidon looked at them with fear. I whistled and the stopped. They began eating again. Poseidon then said,'Winter, what was the liquid that your crocodile had?'. I looked at him.

'It is Helix water, so if you think you can control it your wrong', I said. Then Hades said,'What was the fire your wolf had?'. I said,'It is Eclipse fire, only found in the cave of despair in Helix'. He looked at me. I decided to train a bit. I looked at the other guardians and said,'Come, let us see how strong you are'. They nodded. I flew into the sky. I opened my wings so everyone could see my purple streaks, and then I broke the speed barrier and arrived in the arena. I saw as the other guardians came. They did not know how to do what I did. We landed on the ground and I saw as the Olympians flashed themselves in. I saw that a crowd had gathered. I then looked at the guardians and said,'Try at the same time'. The looked at me with a confused look. I nodded. They got their weapons ready. Summer had a staff. Autumn had a spear and Spring had a sword. I flashed on my armour. I never had shields as my skin was impenetrable as I had taken a dip the river of Chaos and Order. It made my skin impenetrable and I had faster reactions. I had no weak spot and I was too fast for anyone to even land a hit on me. I summoned my swords. They were the same as before. I had changed the armour a bit. Now, I had some gauntlets. I looked at the three and nodded. Immediately, the rushed at me at the same time. I saw as Autumn tried to slash at my stomach. I sidestepped his attack while ducking Summer's staff. I kicked away the spear. I then kicked Autumn and he flew back. Then as Summer was about to attack me again, I jumped up, and then used my wings to hit him in the chest and he flew back and hit the wall. Then Spring attacked me and I sidestepped her attack every time. Then as she was about to attack me, I sidestepped and tripped her over. She did not fall, instead she used her wings to levitate herself. Then she flapped her wings trying to push me bak. I spun around in the air and created a tornado. I then slammed my foot to the ground and the ground shook. I then punched her chest while she was distracted.

They were all unconscious. I opened my palm and they came back to conscious. I said,'You have all a long way to go, but you are very good'. They seemed proud at that. I was bored, and I decided to have some fun with Omega. I looked at Alpha and said,'Guard'. He understood and went. I then looked at Omega. I concentrated on my body. I saw it changing shape and becoming a phoenix. I felt my body change and I opened my eyes.

Zeus's POV

I saw as Winter transformed. He became a phoenix. He was exactly like his one, but much larger. He had the same wings as before, and now, they looked even more terrifying. I heard his phoenix call. It sounded amazing. I was shocked. Winter flew up in a spiral quickly and he broke the speed barrier. I felt my ears burst at the sound. I then saw as he came back down. His phoenix came up to him and they flew up. They began doing cool moves. Like him, we the gods could change our shape. As I thought of this, I had a thought that maybe Winter was a god like us. I couldn't help but think. I was so caught up on my thoughts that I didn't realise that the show had ended. I was bought out of my thoughts as my daughter Athena said,'Dad did you see that?'. I nodded and saw as they landed. Winter turned back to his human form. He then looked at me, and I could see a slight hint of green in those cold ice-blue eyes. I was not sure if I saw that, or if it was my imagination. I blinked and I saw he was looking at the other guardians. I saw as he headed out. I followed him slowly. I saw as he headed through the forest. I saw as he disappeared and I heard a voice behind me. 'It's not nice to follow people'. I spun around and found a sword at my throat. He then said,'Be glad that mother said not to kill you'. He looked at me shocked. His jaw dropped. I was not going to let him get away without feeling something. I opened my wings fully. The trees around us turned to ice. I saw as a surprised look appeared on his face. I made the shadows wrap themselves around the feet of Zeus. I stared at him and I made my eyes black. In a few seconds, I heard him scream,'Please, no!'. I left him like that and went to my palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring's POV

I woke up when the sunlight hit my eyes. IU sighed and got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. When I was done, I quickly changed my clothes. I wore navy jeans and a green t-shirt. I made my way out of the treehouse I had built, and made my way to the dining pavilion. When I reached there, I found that everyone but Winter was already there eating. I was not sure what Winter was doing, but I decided to let it go. I made my way over to the table that Summer had made and sat down next to her. She didn't look up when she saw me, but said,'You should probably brace yourself, it is going to get cold very quickly soon'. I looked at her unsure, but I did as she told me and made a jacket appear on me. I began eating when I began wondering what she meant when she said that it was going to get cold, unfortunately for me, I soon found out what she meant. Suddenly, the sky darkened and snow began to fall. This could only mean one thing, that Winter had woken up. I thought it was a legend when people said that when Winter woke up, it would start to snow. After a few minutes, I began to feel a strange feeling in my gut. I looked around, and when I looked to the the trees nearby, I saw that a wave of frost began to make its way towards us. It froze any tree that it touched. Then, after a few seconds, you could see it clearly, and the ground began to become ice. The frost began growing, and I looked over at Summer who was concentrating. It seemed she was trying to make it hotter, but from the beads of sweat on her forehead, it was clear that she was struggling.

I decided to help a bit, and I concentrated on the heat that you would get from spring, and tried to use it to raise the heat, but it was incredibly hard, mainly because you could feel the hate that Winter had. I began to sweat, and then decided to give up. I thought of way to finish before Winter got here, unfortunately, I didn't get a chance. A massive wave of frost hit the entire pavilion, and in slowly, the entire camp was being devoured by ice. In a few minutes, it was done. The normal granite floor, was not covered in ice, but was very slippery. The trees were encased in ice, and the sky had changed colour and became encased by dark clouds. The, suddenly, the floor shook as a massive bang could be heard. I felt off balance for a few minutes, but when I regained my senses, I tuned to look at what happened. I saw that it was Winter. He had landed on the ground, and where he landed was encased in ice. I was not sure what to make of it, but when I saw him, I held my breath. He wasn't wearing his usual mask, and in fact he was wearing what you would expect most to wear. He had black jeans and a white polo t-shirt. He had a golden Gucci watch which had swirls of purple, which were most likely some pieces of Chaotic Tungsten. He had a pair of shaded glasses and it seemed the rims were made of Order Iron. This iron was super rare, and the fact that he had it for some shaded glasses told me that he was either incredibly rich, or that Chaos spoiled him. Then, he was wearing a pair of the latest Adidas trainers. They were black and had a stripe of dark blue. Then, there was the logo which were a blood red. Then, I looked at his face, he had pure black hair, bit each strand of hair had a white tip. Then, there was the ring on his hand. It was made of chromium, but it wasn't the normal type, no its was had some parts of Black Titanium, Light Carbon, and Solid Helium.

I was not sure what to make of him, but I could tell that everyone was staring at him. I could hear some girls mutter,'Oh my god, he is SOO hot'. I had to agree with them, he really did, which is what surprised me. I was slightly nervous, but I asked him,'I thought you never wore modern clothes?'. He turned his attention to me and said,'Mum says I need to look like a normal person, and that I should look more sociable'. I nodded. Everyone knew that Chaos was the mother of Winter, well adopted mother anyways. It is said that Winter was once a bright and joyful hero, but something happened to someone he loved, and then in rage, he destroyed most of the place, and the only thing left was a sword which had a leaf like blade. It is said that it stabbed into the ground, and that no one could lift it. When I arrived here, I saw that there was a small crater on the west of the island, and that there was a leaf like sword on the ground upright and it had been stabbed. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like the sword had something to do with Winter. It could be the reason why he hated the place. Winter looked at me, as if reading my face. He then looked away, and swiped his hand. A table made of ice appeared a few feet in front of him. He began to walk towards it, and like everytime he did, every step he took created a bit of ice.

I sighed and decided it was probably time to train the campers. I got up, and made my way to the Big House. I found Chiron inside, and I told him,'We need to train the campers and protect the camp so I have made a timetable for it'. I made the timetable I made last night appear in front of me. I gave it to him. The timetable stated that Winter would train the campers with the sword. I would teach them how to use a bow. Summer would teach the medics how to heal people quickly in a battle, and Autumn would help the campers build defences for the camp as well as teaching some people hand to hand combat. I made my way out of the Big House and made my way back to the dining pavilion. I reached there in a few minutes, and I gathered all of the season, well it took a bit longer to do Winter who wasn't listening, and was busy eating. I explained to everyone what they were doing, but Winter complained saying he didn't want to teach the campers. But, after Chaos came here and told him he had to, he finally agreed. Then, when I said that Autumn was to build defences fro the camp, Winter huffed. He said,'No need', and he snapped his fingers, and the ground shook. Then, a massive wall of ice was built around the camp. Then, a bit further away, a wall of earth was built, but within it and the ice wall lay a moat. Then, a bit further out, was a wall of solid shadows, but it had weapons sticking out of it, so any monster that wasn't smart enough to stop in time, they would be cut down by the weapons.

Then of course was the massive dome of air around the entire camp and the walls. The was barely visible, and by the looks of it, impenetrable. It seemed there was only one way inside, and that was over the wall of shadows. I asked Winter how would any campers come inside, he said, they would be able to walk through, and the weapons wouldn't harm them. He said, after the shadow wall, there was a massive gate and it could only be pushed opened by demigods, and in order to get past the moat, the demigods would simply have to pull a lever which would raise or lower the massive door. I must say, he really had thought of this. In a few seconds, there was 14 flashes, but they struggled to get past the dome. Winter sighed, adn waved his hand, and the gods fell through the dome as they tried to flash in.


End file.
